


The Soul You're In

by Fiercest



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Self Esteem Issues, Soul needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercest/pseuds/Fiercest
Summary: Soul never knew how much he could love himself until Maka loved him.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 35





	The Soul You're In

Soul loves his hands. They’re the best thing about him. He liked and appreciated their width and dexterity while he learned piano and tries to reach across the vast scales in complicated choreography. But he never loved them until his hands became his connection to Maka.

As their relationship grows he learns to love parts of himself. 

He loves his hair because of the way she runs her fingers through it. He loves his shoulders because when she rests her head on them he feels trusted and loved. He loves his nails because Maka loves to give him manicures and pedicures but hates to have hers done. He loves his eyes because she loves them. He loves his skin because when she runs her fingers over it, every nerve ending is set on fire. He loves his soul because it fits so neatly with hers.

Wes used to tell him that he would never be able to love someone else until he loved himself, but through his love for Maka, he gets closer every day.


End file.
